Something In Your Mouth
by Silverose18
Summary: One-shot! Rose's birthday and they go to a club. To the song, Somthething In Your Mouth by Nickleback. First time doing this so please be nice :  Enjoy! Review, review, review!


**Hey everyone. This is my one-shot of Rose and Dimitri and the gang at a club. I know it has been done before but who doesn't love when Rose makes Dimitri drool over her? Haha! It takes place after the time in the cabin. The attack on the school never happened. This is to the song Something in Your Mouth by Nickleback. I hope you all enjoy!**

A pounding on my door startled me out of my sleep with me dreaming about me and Dimitri's time in the cabin. The time we finally gave into our passion for each other. We haven't been able to spend much time with each other; but, we have had some stolen kisses during our training times. God, I love that man so much. Too bad Lissa woke me up from my trance since she started yelling at me to open the door and through the bond I could feel a bunch of excitement built up in her that she felt that she was about to explode. Excitement over what? I do not know. So I enjoyed two more seconds of my warm bed then threw my legs over the side onto the cold wooden floor. Cursing the school for having wooden floors instead of carpet, I trudged my way to the door and opened it.

"I have some exciting news!" Lissa hopped in and was shaking with happiness. "!" I just stood there trying to separate her words that she spoke so fast. Something about my birthday and someone saying something.

"Say what?" I asked still not getting anything she said.

"I said, I asked Kirova if we could go to a club tonight to celebrate your birthday and she said yes." She spoke really slowly as if I were hard of hearing. Rolling my eyes at her jerkiness I smiled then climbed back into bed still very tired. It was still the morning after all.

"Rose! Come on! We have to get ready and meet everyone at the gates! So get up now!" Groaning, I mumbled 'it's my birthday so I'm sleeping in' and turned away from her and put one of my many pillows over my head and closed my eyes. I did that until Lissa started singing Friday in her head. Very, very loudly. Fighting the urge to scream at that annoying song, I got up and went into my bathroom to have a shower. Once I finished I came out with a towel wrapped around my body and found Lissa at my desk picking out makeup.

"Okay, I am going to make sure that you will be the hottest girl there tonight. I picked out your outfit and it's on your bed. Go put it on while I finish getting your makeup and everything set out." Learning a long time ago, I complied with what she said and went to get the way skimpy dress on my bed. It was blood red that barely covered my ass, along with shiny black sequins placed randomly across the bust. It was strapless and had holes that went from the cleavage to my bellybutton. Next to the dress were shiny black shoes that were about six inches high. Definite ankle breakers. Paired with the dress were a pair of a lacy pink thong. Rolling my eyes I got dressed and sat on the chair and let Lissa do my hair and makeup listening to her talk about who all will be coming. I was delighted to know that Dimitri will be tagging along. Not so excited that Adrian was. Once she was finished, she led me over to my full length mirror and showed me her work. I hardly recognized myself. My hair was down to my waist, styled in loose curls. My eyes were smoky with a bit of green that made my eyes pop along with a bright red lipstick that made my lips look poutier than they already were. All in all, I have to say, I looked hawt!

Lissa had gotten ready while I was in the shower and she wore a one shouldered pink dress that went to her knees and her hair was straightened to the top of her back. With her height she wore silver ballet flats. She was stunning. Looping her arm through mine she dragged me out to the gates to meet a few guardians and a black hummer. And a motorcycle!

"Liss, why is there a crotch rocket here?" I looked at her confused. Smiling at me she informed me that we were meeting everyone at the club and that she was to ride in the hummer while I rode my bike.

"My bike? This is mine?" I looked at her confused and inside I was jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Yup. This is one of my presents to you. I know that you like to go fast so, what better way to go fast than a bike? I'll see you at the club." With that she hugged me which I returned with a death grip and a huge smile on my face.

"Thank you Liss it's perfect!" I ran and jumped on the bike, after putting on a helmet that had Badass Rose written on the back and took off through the gates. Liss had given me directions before I left. On the way there, I enjoyed the wind blowing over me and the free feeling that came over me while going over the speed limit by about forty miles per hour. That meant I had gotten to the club in record time. Instead of it taking an hour and a half, I got there in just twenty minutes.

I pulled up outside of the doors and everyone that was outside of the club in a line waiting to get inside, stopped talking and looked at me. I took my helmet off and let my hair flow loosely down my back. Climbing off, a valet came over and offered to park it for me. Giving him my man eater smile, I gave him the key and a wink then walked up to the bouncer who let me in without a problem. No one in the line complained since they were still staring at me. Boys, and some girls, drooling at my looks.

Walking in, my eyes quickly adjusted to the lights flashing all over the room and I could see all the people on the floor grinding against each other. The people closest to me stopped what they were doing and just looked. Putting on my smile, I walked over to where I spotted the gang in a far corner across from the dance floor. Swinging my hips flirtatiously, I made my way through. I felt like Noah parting the sea as everyone stopped dancing and moved out of the way for me to walk through. This caught my friends' attention and they looked at me. Everyone's eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped. Even Christian had his chin on the floor. But Dimitri's face was priceless. His gaze was roaming all over my body as if he couldn't choose on which part to look at. His tongue kept darting out to lick his lips.

Grinning I walked over and grabbed the drink that was in his hands and took a swig of it; feeling the burn of alcohol run down my throat.

"Close your mouths, you're going to catch flies. That includes you people on the dance floor!" I yelled and looked over my shoulder to see people looking ashamed of themselves and continue dancing to the beat. Looking back at my group, I smiled and said hello to everyone; including my mom, Alberta, Stan, and some other guardians.

"Happy birthday sexy dhampire. " Adrian came over and kissed my cheek. I could swear that I heard Dimitri growl. Laughing I sensed Lissa through the bond come up behind me with a video camera.

"I got everything on tape! Your entrance and everything! This is definitely going on YouTube! And I wish Christian looked at me like that." She fake sobbed the end and I patted her back.

"I…um…Liss you look extravagant…beautiful…uhh." He stuttered, panicking as she 'cried' harder. It took me about thirty seconds before I burst out laughing.

"Shall we go dance Liss?" Smiling she took my hand and we walked to the dance floor as Something in Your Mouth started. We started out by spinning and having me press my back up against her and grinding our hips together. By this time, everyone cleared the dance floor leaving it open to just us two. I looked over at Dimitri that was just staring with so many emotions playing across his face. Lust, love, jealousy, and pure desire ran through his eyes. Putting my thumb in my mouth, I dropped down dancing seductively staring back at Dimitri. When I did that, his mask broke and he walked over lifting me up and spinning me around to pull me tight against his toned body. I swung my body around so I could rub up against him; I bent down half way and swung my hair around in the air while pushing my ass back against his pelvis. What surprised me next was that his hands moved down to my hips to turn me towards him. That's when he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed me hard. At this point, it was just me and him in the room. We forgot about everyone else from the academy.

He broke the kiss first and leaned down to my ear whispering, "Let's get out of here my love." Nodding my head in agreement, he threw me over his shoulder and almost ran out of there and to the valet to get the car.

"Comrade, can you put me down? You're flashing everyone my ass. And it's a motorcycle. Not a car." He apologized and put me on my own feet. Once the valet guy came back with my bike, I climbed on with Dimitri behind me. Before we took off to the nearest hotel, he said, "You truely are a goddess Roza."

**Let me know what you think! This is my first time doing a one-shot. So feedback on how to do it differently to make it better would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
